


The Mistress Bond

by annacec



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Branding, Dark, F/F, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacec/pseuds/annacec
Summary: The war is over and the trial of the last remaining death eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, has just begun. However not everything is as it seems. Shocking details of that fateful night at Malfoy Manor are revealed during the trial, and many lives will never be the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was pointed out to me of ff.net and I wanted to clarify - I do not nor will I ever believe that the "it's not rape if you like it" defense is valid. However, the wizarding world is old fashioned and archaic, and I believe that their laws would be like so as well. 
> 
> Bellatrix did not die in the war. The light side won. Malfoy Manor didn't go exactly like the canon version.

The Wizarding High Courtroom on the same floor as the department of mysterious was an unusually quiet place, on a normal day. Today it was full to the top with people and the crowd was so large there were wizards and witches standing in the halls outside. The crowds had been large throughout most of the other Death Eater trials, especially Lucius Malfoy, but none could top the record breaking crowd that had come to see Bellatrix Lestrange hang for her crimes. 

"Madame Bellatrix Lestrange you are being charged on over 50 counts including but not limited to: murder, torture, and treason. What do you plead?" The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed throughout the room capturing the attention of all in attendance including the famous golden trio and the order of the Phoenix.

As Bellatrix had refused legal consult, she was representing herself and the words that came out of her bowed lips next shocked the entire courtroom. 

"First of all, it's Miss Bellatrix Black. My pathetic excuse of a husband is dead. You're welcome by the way. Second of all I plead guilty to all but one of the charges as I don't feel like drawing this whole process out rehashing everything. Regarding the torture and physical harm of one Hermione Granger, I am innocent." 

She looked smug, though none in the court room knew why. She would no doubt receive the Dementor's Kiss for any one of the many crimes she had just admitted to, even if she was somehow acquitted for a charge or two. 

"Miss Black. Please testify as to what happened that night. Countless witnesses and the testimony of Miss Granger herself attest to the fact that you tortured and maimed her in the study of Mr. Lucius Malfoy. He himself has submitted his memories for evaluation, the entire Wizemgamot has viewed them during his trial as part of a plea deal. He was outside of his study that day and witnessed Miss Granger's screams. Your use of the cruciatus curse is well known."

"Yes, well it is my signature move. I am quite skilled at inflicting pain amongst other things. However, though I am well rehearsed with wandless and wordless magic, in this particular instance, the cruciatus cursed does not respond well when used nonverbally. It diminishes the effect and therefore the fun. Now, did Mr. Malfoy's memories contain me speaking the incantation for the curse?"

The Minister paused for a moment, thoughtful. Murmurs spread throughout the courtroom. "The only thing audible during that particular memory was Miss Granger screaming and pleading." 

"There you go. I did not torture Miss Granger nor did I maim her arm. And may I remind you, that I am currently under the influence of Veritaserum. I can't lie."

"Even if you did not use the cruciatus curse on Miss Granger, there are other forms of torture. The court has received photographic evidence of the slur you carved into Miss Granger's arm." 

Bellatrix smirked haughtily. "Ah ah ah, wait a minute. Have you had a healer examine it? Have you ever thought to cast a simple finite? You would be surprised what lies underneath that remarkably powerful glamour charm." 

Silence fell like a heavy cloud over the courtroom. Then the murmurs started and spread like wildfire. Soon enough there was shouting. The golden girl in question was livid. Her normally rather pale complexion was flushed in anger, and her hand clutched her forearm tightly. The two boys beside her attempted to question her, but she ignored them in favor of continuing to glare at the restrained witch in the center of the room. 

"Miss Black, are you implying that Miss Granger herself cast a glamour on her arm to depict the word Mudblood?"

"Yes, of course! I would never carve anything like that. She's proud of the muggle scum she comes from! Why would I give her a scar to parade around with like bloody Scarhead Potter over there? No, I marked her with something much better. If you don't believe me, take a look at it yourself." 

Kingsley looked resigned and slowly turned towards Hermione. "Miss Granger unfortunately I will have to ask for your testimony again. Please step up to the witness stand."

Hermione rose, livid, her fists clenched and sleeves pulled down to obscure view of her arms. She stepped into the designated box and awaited Kingsley's questioning.

"Miss Granger, regrettably I will have to ask you to submit your memories of the incident in order to refute Miss Black's claims."

Hermione took a breath and then proceeded to shock the entire courtroom. "I formally withdraw charges against Miss Black." 

Gasps were heard throughout the courtroom as the public speculated over the new development. No doubt the entire Wizarding World was talking, as the trial was being broadcasted over Wizarding Wireless. Bellatrix herself was looking positively gleeful. 

"Unfortunately Miss Granger it is too late to do so. Wizarding law requires you to comply with the questioning."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "I will consent to being questioned under the influence of Veritaserum. I will explain to you the events of that night. And I will remove the glamour on my arm. But I will not let the world view my memories." 

Kingsley and the Chief Warlocks of the Wizengamot spoke in hushed whispers for a time, before a small vial of clear liquid was given to Hermione.

"We accept your terms." Kingsley looked at Hermione apologetically but she wouldn't meet his eyes. She stared down at the table before her as she downed the vial. 

"On that night in Malfoy Manor, Miss Black took me into Mr. Malfoy's study, in order to chat 'girl to girl'”. 

“Take the others to the dungeons, Wormtail. But leave me the Mudblood. I wish to have a chat, girl to girl. Lucius I require use of your study.”

“She threw me to the floor and restrained my arms above my head with the incarcerous curse.”  
Bellatrix’s hands were cold on Hermione’s neck as she was drug into a nearby room. She was thrown down on the floor with force. A layer of dust was disturbed and flew away being replaced Hermione’s prone form. Her whole body ached from the rough treatment.

“Incarcerous!” Gleefully Bellatrix watched as strong black cords slowly wound themselves around the Golden Girl’s hands. Staring down at the girl in front of her, Bellatrix couldn’t help but marvel at the sight. Despite her absolutely filthy blood, the mudblood was quite the sight, lying there on the floor like that, bound and completely at Bellatrix’s mercy. In that instant she made a decision – this would not be the last time she had the little witch before her in this position. 

“She then proceeded to straddle me and..... rape me.”

Planning to mess with the girl’s head, Bellatrix straddled her on the floor and lowered her upper body until their faces were nearly touching and their breasts pressed together. “My my my, what a pretty little mudblood you are. It’s a shame you’re so filthy. So, muddy want to play? Or would you rather just tell me what I want to know, hmm?”

Hermione was intensely uncomfortable with their close proximity, even more so when she felt Bellatrix’s nipples harden, evidence of the dark witch’s arousal. Hermione found it sick that this was what Bellatrix got off on. “I won’t tell you anything. I won’t betray Harry no matter how much you torture me!”

“Who said anything about torture, little mudblood? I asked if you wanted to play, which by your attitude you’re going to have to. Hold on muddy, you’re in for quite the ride.” Bellatrix leaned down and licked Hermione’s neck before biting down hard enough to make the girl cry out.  
She wasted no time in ripping open Hermione’s shirt to reveal her small perky breasts. “Look what little muddy has been hiding underneath those baggy robes. Bet you’ve never let Scarhead or the Weasel see these.” She palmed them roughly and jerked on the rosy nipples until they formed sharp points. 

One hand stayed there while the other traveled down lower. When she unbuttoned Hermione’s pants and slipped her hand inside, she let out a shocked gasp. “Huh, muddy. Looks like you’re enjoying this. You’re so wet for me. Do you like this? Do you like what I’m doing? Do you want me to stop? Tell me where you got the sword, and I’ll stop right now.”

Embarrassed and terrified, Hermione could no longer speak and simply lied there on the floor. “Alright then, Mudblood. Your choice”. She started to move her fingers to circle Hermione’s clit and press teasingly at her entrance. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you muddy? Were you saving this for the Weasel? Now it’s mine!”

She pressed into Hermione hard with two fingers, causing the younger witch to cry out in pain. She cried softly, and then harder as a new sensation filled her. Despite her mind, Bellatrix was right and Hermione, or rather her body, liked what Bellatrix was doing to her. It wasn’t long before she was crying out in pleasure instead of pain. 

“Please!” Hermione begged, unsure of what exactly she was begging for. She couldn’t decide whether she wanted her captor to stop, or to never stop. Bellatrix giggled, a surprisingly human sound coming out of the normally feral witch. “Come for me, my little Mudblood. That’s a good girl…” 

Hermione came with a scream and Bellatrix continued her assault relentlessly until Hermione was a limp puddle on the floor. Hermione expected her to get up but instead Bellatrix reached into her robes for her wand. 

After she was done she cast an unknown incantation and her crest appeared on my arm. Shortly after I was rescued." 

Bellatrix started murmuring a long incantation and a searing pain enveloped Hermione’s being. Bellatrix was partially effected as well, and her knuckles clenched around her wand as she continued the lengthy monologue. A dark shape began to form on Hermione’s arm, beginning at her write and spanning to her elbow. As the dark witch finished the incantation, the image solidified until the Black Crest was clear. 

Bellatrix pulled out her knife and carefully pricked a finger, spreading her precious blood on the length of the crest. Two black B’s formed below the crest. It was done. Hermione Granger, mudblood extraordinaire was officially claimed by Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Bellatrix heard a commotion outside and quickly cast a reparo to Hermione’s clothing, it wouldn’t do to have anyone finding out what she had been up to. She drug the still shaking girl back out into the foyer, where she saw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and a strange looking House Elf wearing multiple hats…

The entire courtroom was in an uproar, people were shouting and screaming and some just stared in horror or disbelief. Kingsley attempted to regain order but it was the cackle of the restrained witch in the center of the room which eventually commanded the room once again.

Bellatrix giggled. "May I remind the court of the Proclamation of 1622: Rape being defined as when a witch or wizard is forced into sexual contact without his or her consent? The key addendum to this act was the definition of consent, which is allowed to be either verbal or physical. To put it simply to you folks, it's not rape if you enjoy it. Miss Granger liked it. She liked it so much I made her virgin mudblood body orgasm. Which, happily for me, counts as a form of consent."

Ron's voice could be heard over the crowd as he shouted angrily. "That's not true!"

Kingsley turned to Hermione once again and very carefully worded his question. "Under the laws of the Proclamation of 1622, does Miss Black's assault on your person fall under the category of rape?"

"No." Her reply was simple, but telling. Fat tears were rolling down her cheeks and she refused to meet the eyes of the room around her, deeply ashamed.

Kingsley had had enough of the chaos in the courtroom and shouted fiercely that he would remove anyone from the room who spoke another word. A tense hush fell over the spectators.

"Miss Granger, may we see your arm?" 

She nodded sadly and cast a finite. The bloody words disappeared to be replace by a coat of arms in black, grey and green. Intertwined with the coat of arms were the letters B.B. written in flowing script. "I believe it to be her crest."

Surprisingly it was Bellatrix who spoke next. "Now, before I explain exactly what I did, I want to explain exactly why I did it. After a victory, the Dark Lord often allowed his faithful followers rewards, spoils of war, if you will. The moment I had my little mudblood beneath me I knew that she was what I would ask for. As my Lord's most faithful, I should have been assured the first pick. Unfortunately I knew that Dolohov had already requested her, and it simply would not do to have that mongrel stealing my prize. So I bound her to me. That way I was guaranteed my prize, and as it ends up, even in this outcome it's quite a good thing for me.”

Bellatrix was grinning now, a full genuine smile that would have been beautiful if not for her black rotten teeth betraying her inner evil. “You see, I used the Mistress Bond. Quite an interesting piece of dark magic, originally used, as the name suggests, to bind women as mistresses to certain pureblood heads of house. I stumbled upon it while looking for a way for my bloodtraitor sister to keep her mudblood and her dignity. She chose to ignore my advice and disgrace her family, but that's a story for another time.” 

The eyes of the watching crowd darted from Hermione to Bellatrix and then back again. “The bond ties Miss Granger to me in that she can love no other and can bear children to no other. She cannot have any contact of a sexual nature with others without feeling severe pain. She will begin to desire me and grow feelings for me against her will. And best of all, if I suffer, she will as well. If I am miserable, say, in Askaban, she will feel the same. If I receive the Dementor's Kiss, she will lose her soul. And if I die, your precious Golden Girl will die as well. So be careful when you sentence me today, Minister."

Leaning back in her chair, Bellatrix looked like the cat who got the cream. She knew that there was no way the Wizengamot would condemn the Golden Girl. She had just gotten her ticket to freedom. 

"Miss Granger, I take it you were unaware of this bond?"

Hermione was desolate, still staring down and refusing eye contact with the room. "Yes, Minister. I tried to research the brand on my arm but came up empty, as I was unable to remember the incantation she had used."

Steeling his nerves, Kingsley turned to some of the older members of the Wizengamot. "Is anyone here familiar with this so called Mistress Bond?" A frail looking old man replied in the affirmative, his father had used the mistress bond on his mother. He was sent to examine Hermione's arm and with a sad nod, he confirmed the validity of Bellatrix's testimony. 

"Does anyone have anything of importance to add?" Kingsley was met with silence. "All those in favor of clearing Bellatrix Black of the torture and maiming of Hermione Granger?" A majority of the hands in the room rose slowly. Kingsley nodded. "Then we will continue on with the sentencing as Miss Black pleaded guilty to the remaining charges. Miss Granger you are free to return to your seat."

Hermione returned to Harry and Ron and accepted Harry's hug tentatively. The tips of Ron's ears were red and he didn't acknowledge Hermione. She simply began staring at the floor again. 

"All in favor of The Dementor's Kiss for the accused?" A few hands raised.

"All in favor of a life sentence in Askaban"? More hands raised than before, but still only about 1/4 of the members. 

"All those in favor of a lifetime of house arrest?" The majority of the remaining hands raised. Hermione began to cry in both grief and relief.

"Miss Black you will be transported to your family home. A team of Aurors will be assigned to watch you. Wards will be erected which will stop you from leaving the premises. You will only be allowed ministry approved visitors."

The last words that could be clearly heard until the room erupted in chaos were from Bellatrix herself. "Muddy!" Hermione couldn't help herself and looked up to meet the dark witches’ dark and hungry gaze. "I'm sure I'll see you soon."


End file.
